


Lo que queda

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, duele mucho, tristeza a raudales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival regresa a Camelot con el cuerpo de su hermano a cuestas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que queda

**Author's Note:**

> para un prompt de lamarcadenimueh@lj, basado en "empty chairs at empty tables" de los miserables.

Percival regresa a Camelot con el cuerpo de su hermano a cuestas. No es la primera vez (pero ruega que sea la última). Cada paso le resulta interminable bajo la burla de un sol envalentonado y un cielo deslumbrante. Alza la mirada y la detiene en altas torres y blancos muros que parecen vacíos, extraños y lejanos.

Son las caras que no ve las que lo saludan primero. Son las risas que no oye las que lo alertan. Son las voces y los ojos que ya no están los que hacen que le tiemblen los brazos y le falte el aliento. Sin líder y casi sin hermanos, como un huérfano que vaga mendigando por las calles de Camelot.

Se descubre muchas veces caminando sobre sus pasos, yendo a sitios a los que solía ir acompañado y contemplando habitaciones en las que las memorias son pesadas como el plomo. Revive conversaciones sin darse cuenta y observa las puertas como si fueran a abrirse a manos de quien espera ver.

Los días son sucesiones de minutos en los que no hay nada que hacer. No hay risas, ni canciones, ni disputas. Es lo que falta lo que más nota; es lo que falta lo que le impide conciliar el sueño; es lo que falta lo que lo ahoga poco a poco.

Había una vez una mesa en Camelot donde todos se sentaban como iguales, como hermanos. Había una vez un vínculo más fuerte que la sangre, un vínculo de honor y cariño. Había una vez. Y entonces el cielo cayó en pedazos y los hizo iguales bajo tierra.

Percival se sienta y lo persiguen los fantasmas de sillas vacías y voces acalladas. Alza la mirada y ve en quienes quedan el vivo reflejo de su desesperación. Y ruega. Ruega el perdón de los ausentes por seguir allí. 

Sentado a la mesa.


End file.
